


The Soulmate Conundrum

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: When Minseok’s soul mark appears as expected at age 18, it’s accompanied by the worst feeling.The childlike doodle of a that emerges is something he knows he’s seen before. That means that he and his soulmate have already met.Will he accept his losses and move on, or does fate have another plan?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	The Soulmate Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #374

_ His eighteenth birthday, the day that would alter his life as he knew it. Minseok sat up straight, blankets pooling at his hips when the realization hit. He tore off his pajama top, checking his chest and stomach.  _

_ Nothing.  _

_ Where is it?  _

_ He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. That’s when he saw it. The tiny yellow flower now adorning his wrist, like a tattoo he never went to get.  _

_ Minseok poked the design with a finger, scratching at it gently. He could swear he’d seen the drawing before. It looked like a crude sketch a child had done. No matter, Minseok liked it despite the artistic quality and strange sense of Déjà vu he felt every time he looked at it. _

_ Once he was showered and dressed, Minseok made his way downstairs. Sure enough, his parents were waiting for him. _

_ “Happy Birthday!” _

_ “Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad.” Minseok mumbled, hugging them.  _

_ “Well, come on then? Where is it?” His mother asked, giving him a once over. _

_ “Better to just show her, son,” His father chuckled, patting his shoulder. “Preferably before you’re late.” _

_ He sighed and held out his wrist. “It looks familiar to me. It’s just—. You don’t think—? Maybe I've already—. I’m worried.” _

_ “My baby who’s not so baby anymore,” She took his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks in the usual way that he hated, “you’ve just turned eighteen. And even if you think you’ve already met your soulmate, there is time. Maybe they haven’t gotten their mark yet.” _

_ “I guess.” Minseok shrugged. “I’m going to grab something to eat with the guys before class, but I'll be home for dinner.” _

_ “You better be. You know your grandmother will be bringing seaweed soup.” His mother gave him one last hug before he ran out the door. _

_ Minseok spent months trying to figure out who his soulmate was. He couldn’t recall where he saw the mark before, and no one ever contacted him.  _

_ In the end, he decided that he was one of the unlucky ones. Someone who had met their soulmate in the past and lost them for whatever reason. It happened from time to time. _

_ Twelve years later, even his mother lost hope.  _

  
  
  


“Minseok, are you even listening?” Baekhyun grumbled, fingers tapping on the table. 

“I’m sorry. What?” Minseok looked away from the man he’d been staring at. 

Could it be?

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked.

“Just distracted,” Minseok mumbled and glanced back at the counter. 

It was him! 

Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae was his childhood best friend. His father’s job caused them to move right before junior year, and they lost contact. Minseok hadn’t seen him in years.

Baekhyun stared at him, rolled his eyes, and slurped from his near-empty iced coffee. Minseok grimaced and turned toward the sound.

“Thank you,” Minseok whispered as Chanyeol pried the cup from Baek’s fingers.

“I know you have a low tolerance for that, and I’d rather keep him alive. For now, anyway.”

“I will not dignify that with a response,” Baekhyun muttered. “Besides, Minseok. You’re deflecting. 

“He’s right, you’ve been toying with your bracelets for twenty minutes. What’s the deal?” Yixing asked. 

“Nothing,” Minseok said, then pushed his chair back. “You know what, excuse me for a sec.”

“Okay?” Baekhyun scooted his chair back to let him pass.

Moving off to the side, Minseok waited by the door, hoping to catch his former friend before he left. It appeared that Jongdae was still the light-hearted free-spirit he was when they were kids. Charming. The poor barista looked a little lost at Jongdae’s innocent flirting. Minseok felt her pain having been in her shoes a few years back.

“Dae?” 

Jongdae looked up at the sound of his name, confusion evident in his face. “Minseok?”

“I was worried you didn’t recognize me for a moment.” 

“Never,” Jongdae shook his head, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s, well, you, uh, look different without your glasses.”

“I finally joined the world of contacts.” Minseok laughed. “You can’t pick on me anymore.”

“I only bitched at you because you have such beautiful eyes. It’s nice to finally see them,” Jongdae said, grinning at Minseok’s attempts to hide his pink cheeks.

“What’s with the hair?” Minseok teased back.

“You don’t like it? I wanted something different, I guess.” Jongdae laughed.

“It’s different, but I like it.” Minseok laughed. “Are you in a hurry?”

“Uh, no, I’m not. Why?”

“You’re welcome to join us.” Minseok pointed to where Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Yixing were sitting.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude. It looks like you’re on a double date of sorts.” Jongdae scratched the back of his neck with a pout. “Which one is yours? The one with the boxy smile who’s clearly the life of the party?”

“Him? No way!” Minseok couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the thought of him dating Baekhyun! “Baek’s my best friend. I love him, but no. He’s happy with his soulmate. The tall one, big ears. That’s Chanyeol.”

“Ah, so the quiet one with the dimple. He suits you,” Jongdae said with a nod.

“I’m not dating any of them, you weirdo.” Minseok tugged Jongdae by the arm towards. “Come on.”

“Why, hello handsome,” Baekhyun said. “Who are you?”

“Quit it, Baek,” Chanyeol slid another chair over. “Don’t mind him. My soulmate is an enormous pain in my ass—” Chanyeol said.

“Hey,” Baek squawked.

“But he gives my life meaning amidst all the chaos.” he finished with a smirk. 

Baekhyun’s face cycled through about twelve different snarky responses before settling into a dopey grin. “Aw, thanks, babe.”

“See, all bark, no bite.” Chanyeol held out his hand. “I’m Chanyeol.”

“Jongdae.” He shook his hand, then sat next to Minseok.

“That’s Yixing,” Chanyeol gestured as Xing gave a little wave, “And the menace is my husband, Baekhyun.”

“Excuse you,” Baekhyun grumbled. “I have plenty of bite, thankyouverymuch.”

“I think like him,” Jongdae chuckled, making Baek shine like the sun.

“Oh, you’re in for it now,” Minseok shook his head. “I’ve been trying to lose him for fifteen years.”

“Liar!” Baekhyun wrapped an arm around him, shaking him like a rag doll.

“Three… Two...” Yixing counted.

“What?” Jongdae asked, looking between them.

“One…” Yixing finished as Minseok shoved Baekhyun so hard he knocked into Chanyeol. “That’s their friendship in a nutshell. You get used to it pretty quick, and learn to stay out of the hot zone even quicker.”

“Noted. I assume you’ve all been friends for a long time? You just seem close,” Jongdae said.

“Sure,” Minseok said. “I’ve known Baek and Yeol since highschool. Yixing, only a little less than that.”

“That’s nice,” Jongdae mused.

“You don’t have a merry band of bumbling idiots of your own?” Chanyeol asked.

“Not really. My dad was a career military man, which meant we moved a lot. Min was my childhood best friend, and after I lost him, I kind of held myself at arm’s length.” Jongdae risked a peek at Minseok.

“Min’s special like that,” Baekhyun nodded.

“Shut up,” Minseok whined.

“Hey, you have wonderful attributes. Just the other night, Chanyeol was saying that you’re smart as hell and hot as hell, and if he wasn’t head over heels for me—” he trailed off.

“Ugh, babe. Quit it. That was a private convo that you forced me to have.”

“What? Seokkie is really hot, and you and I’ve only been with each other, so.”

“You’re horrible.” Minseok gasped out, clutching his stomach in full-on hysterics. “You both can stay the hell away. I need mental floss now.

“I could give you more details,” Baekhyun singsonged in Minseok’s ear as Yixing started counting again.

They spent the next hour telling Jongdae story after story. About the time, Baekhyun baited Minseok into punching him, albeit playfully, in front of the principal resulting in a massive human resources fiasco. The one when the faculty put on a show for the students where Minseok literally fell asleep on stage after his character died, and they left him there for the rest of the show. Or the time that Chanyeol did an entire lesson with his fly open, and only realized it after Baekhyun showed him the school’s social media. 

“So, not only are you all friends, you work together too?” Jongdae asked when they settled down.

“Yup. I’m a music teacher. Guitar and piano, mostly. Baekhyun is the, wait for it, drama teacher,” Chanyeol grinned, “Totally fits, right?”

“It does,” Jungdae agreed.

“I’m the dance instructor,” Yixing said.

“Nice. And, you?” Jongdae looked to Minseok. 

“I teach musical theory and composition.”

“While…” Baekhyun pressed.

“While,” Minseok shot him a look, “working on my Ph.D.”

“Wow! Minnie, that’s amazing,” Jongdae told him. 

“Yeah, I got lucky. The school is contributing to my tuition. They were satisfied with a master’s degree, but you know me.” Minseok shrugged.

“I do, and I'm not surprised.” Jongdae laughed.

“So Jongdae,” Yixing said.

“Hmm?”

“Tell us more about you.”

“Oh, well. I’m a vocal coach. That is if I can find a job. I just moved back,” Jongdae mumbled.

“Dude, performing arts school. You now have three teachers as references,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “In fact, I think there’s an opening, and if not, I could use an assistant.”

“I couldn’t ask for that. I’ve just met you,” Jongdae said.

“You didn’t. We’re offering,” Yixing replied. “How long have you been singing?”

“God, my whole life. I think that’s why I spent so much time at Minseok’s house. My mother couldn’t get me to shut up, so she sent me over there.” Jongdae smiled at the memories. “My parents didn’t understand the need for music, and Minseok’s whole family were so much more open.”

“Are you kidding. My mother loved having you. She used to sit and listen to us for hours,” Minseok shook his head.

“What’s your soulmate do?” Chanyeol asked.

“Uh, we’re not together?”Jongdae squirmed in his seat.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Chanyeol whispered. 

“It’s okay. It happens.”

“Minseok isn’t with his either,” Baek blurted and slapped his hand over his mouth.

“You’re not?” Jongdae watched Minseok closely.

“Nope.” Minseok avoided his gaze, toying with the empty cup in front of him.

There was once a time where Minseok thought he and Jongdae would end up together. They had been inseparable, even shared their first kiss, despite never officially dating, too young, and afraid of what their parents would think. 

It was that typical teenage first love that everyone experienced.

Right?

“Why?” He asked.

“I don’t know who my mark represents. Evidently, they don’t either, or they don’t want— whatever.”

“I see.” Jongdae bit his lip, holding back.

“What?” Minseok finally looked up.

“Well, I thought mine didn’t want me. Turns out he’s just a moron. I’m glad I came to get him, though.”

“You know him then?”

“Of course. I think I knew it was him before I even got my mark. We were really close.”

“Then, why would you think he didn’t want you?”

“A lot of reasons. I guess, when he didn’t say anything when the mark appeared, I thought I was rejected. Plus, I was living in a different country at that point. It wasn’t like I could drop everything at eighteen and run.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun said only for Chanyeol to step on his toes. “Ouch, never mind!”

“I think we should go. I have some stuff to catch up on and don’t want to waste my entire weekend on it,” Chanyeol said, nudging Baekhyun out of his seat.

“I’m coming, too.” Yixing stood up. “Jongdae, it was nice to meet you, and Min text him the application. I think he’ll fit nicely with us.”

“Bye,” Baek shouted over his shoulder as they all but ran out of the cafe.

“I wonder what that was all about,” Minseok said once they were gone. 

“Minseok,” Jongdae waited for him to make eye contact, “Do you really not know who your soulmate is, or are you just saying that?”

“No, I genuinely have no clue. Why would I lie about it?” Minseok snapped.

“Maybe because you’re too nice to say you don’t want to be with him,” Jongdae answered.

“No. That’s not it at all,” Minseok shook his head. “I wish I knew who it was. I can only assume it’s  _ me _ who isn’t wanted.”

“I highly doubt that,” Jongdae said and checked his watch. “I should go. I took up enough of your time, especially when you're as busy as you are with work and school. Give me your phone.”

Handing it over, Minseok watched Jongdae program his number. “Did you text yourself? You know, so you have mine as well?”

“Nope,” Jongdae grinned. “I’m leaving it up to you to contact me.”

With that, Jongdae turned and walked away, leaving Minseok in a stupor. What the hell just happened? 

That was an unexpected but pleasant surprise. Even if Minseok felt a little guilty. He barely had the chance to ask Jongdae anything about himself. In fact, he barely got the chance to talk to him at all since he ran out the door so quickly. It was, however, nice that Jongdae seemed to fit right in with the rest of the guys.

After cleaning up their empty cups, Minseok headed home for a quick shower and a date on the sofa with his thesis. He managed to get a decent amount done before his curiosity got the better of him. Minseok stared at his phone, debating on if he should call or not. A text would suffice. He pulled up Jongdae’s contact info, attached the link for the school’s job listing with a simple ‘It was nice to see you again’ and got back to work.

**

Monday morning, Baekhyun was waiting for him outside the teacher’s lounge, which wasn’t surprising. However, he knew he was in for it considering Chanyeol and Yixing looked like they were ready to stuff Baek in a locker.

“Sooooo?”

“So, what, Baek?” Minseok sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the ancient machine the school supplied to them.

“Fair warning,” Chanyeol mumbled, sounding half-asleep on the worn leather couch. “He’s been pestering me all weekend and is not going to let you brush off an answer. Please don’t kill him.”

“You and Jongdae were close? He’s really attractive, Min. Super hot,” Baekhyun flopped down next to Chanyeol and laid his head on his shoulder. “Did you date? You should have. Hell, you should now.”

“Told you,” Chanyeol muttered even as he snuggled closer.

“Yes, we were close. No, we never dated, and no, he said he came here to find his soulmate, jackass,” Minseok leaned against the chipped counter and sipped his coffee. “Anything else?”

“You liked him, though, didn’t you?” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows.

“What does that matter?”

“No reason.” Baekhyun shook his head. “I better go prep for class. See you at lunch.”

The door squeaked shut behind him as he all but ran from the room. Minseok was well aware of Baekhyun’s antics, but this? This was weird, even by his usual standards. As was Yixing avoiding eye contact.

“Whatever he’s planning, drop it now,” Minseok glared at them both. The last thing he needed was Baekhyun playing match-maker.

“I’m sorry. I’ll take care of it,” Chanyeol said while Minseok refilled his mug. “We stopped for lattes on the way in, and then he had a second cup here. You know my Baekkie and caffeine.”

“It’s typical Baekhyun.” Minseok rolled his eyes, grinning. “But thank you. There’s no point in reopening old wounds.”

“Old wounds?” Yixing asked. “You did date, I can tell by your face.”

“Like I said, we never dated. Officially anyway. We, uh, hooked up a bit. Not that it matters. We were young. Too young if I’m honest. Things weren’t the same after, and we haven’t spoken since,” Minseok mumbled.

“I’m sorry, Minseok,” Yixing said.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Leave the past in the past.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Minseok’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Seemed the past didn’t agree.

_ *Dae: Sorry I didn’t get back to you last. My phone died, and I didn’t realize it. I finally saw your message this morning.  _

_ *Dae: I know you’re at work, but I have a favor. Can you meet me at the ramen place tomorrow after school? You know the one we practically lived at. I was so happy to see it’s still there! _

_ *Minseok: Should I be scared? Never mind, it’s you. I should definitely be scared! _

_ *Dae: Shut up, jerk. You haven’t changed. 😆😝😉 _

_ *Minseok: Funny, I just said the same about you.  _

_ *Dae: Also, no need to be scared. You know I always took care of you. That’s not going to change now.  _

_ *Minseok: I seem to remember it was me taking care of you. Gotta go. See you later.  _

_ *Dae: Looking forward to it. _

Minseok grinned at his phone. Butterflies filled his stomach at the thought of spending more time with Jongdae. Even if it wasn’t in the way he had once hoped. 

“Interesting,” Yixing said.

“I’ll say.” Chanyeol nodded.

“What, now?” Minseok’s gaze shifted between them.

“You do know you have a habit of saying what you’re thinking, right?” Yixing gave a soft smile. 

Chanyeol gently closed Minseok’s open mouth. “Your secret is safe with us.”

“Whatever. It’s just a silly crush resurfacing from childhood. Nothing more,” Minseok shrugged, checking his watch, “Shouldn’t we be heading to classrooms?”

Yixing and Chanyeol shared a look conveying they disagreed, but let the subject drop. 

For now.

**

The next twenty-four hours were an eternity for Minseok. He spent most of the day in his office or classroom. It wasn’t that he was hiding from his friends, he just couldn’t deal with them right now. He had been on pins and needles, worried about whatever Jongdae had to say. 

At the ending bell, Minseok grabbed his stuff and rushed out the door. It was early, but he still had work to do. Minseok figured he could get there and have an hour to get some more of his thesis done.

Or so he thought.

Jongdae was already there, sitting at the corner table, doling out compliments that left the old granny owner and her granddaughter dazed. Minseok watched the exchange, barely containing his laughter when the granny slapped his arm for risking her elderly heart.

“You shouldn’t do that to people,” Minseok chuckled, sneaking up behind them.

“We’ll give you a minute.” The granddaughter excused herself, tucking her arm through her grandmother’s, leading her back to the counter.

“Jesus, Minnie! You scared me. And I shouldn’t do what?” 

“Dazzle people,” Minseok said, putting his bag against the wall, and sat down.

“What? Are we in twilight? I’m not a sparkly vampire, Minseok.”

“I’m not even going to comment on how you know that.” 

“Do I dazzle you?” Jongdae smiled, reciting the line from the book.

“Frequently,” Minseok batted his eyelashes then burst into laughter. “No, you nerd. I’m immune to your stupidity.”

“I truly hate you,” Jongdae groaned as the granddaughter laughed.

“You truly don’t, liar.” Minseok laughed again. 

“Hey! If you recognize it, you read it, too.”

“Jongdae, I have a sister, remember? I was forced to read it and see the god awful movies.” Minseok said, then turned to the younger girl, “Yisoo, don’t mind him. He’s harmless.”

“No worries. You two are funny. Granny says you used to come in when you were kids, that your moms would call, and she’d have to chase you out with a broom.”

“That sound about right,” Jongdae laughed. “Your granny spoiled us rotten.”

“She also says it's been a long time since you’ve been here,” She said to Jongdae.

“Yes, I just moved back, actually. I was thrilled to see this place is still here.”

“Good, we hope to see you as often as we see this one. Can I get you your usual, Minseok?” 

“Yes, please.”

“And for you?”

“Same. I trust his judgment.” Jongdae gestured toward Minseok.

“Coming right up.” She smiled and went to put the order in.

“Now, what’s this favor of yours?” If Minseok wanted to be able to actually eat, he’d better get this out of the way.

“Well, after talking to you last week, I came up with a plan. Uh, okay. How do I say this?”

Jongdae’s hesitation didn’t help the butterflies in Minseok's gut. Then he explained his idea, and Minseok’s stomach hit the floor. Jongdae wanted to help Minseok find his soulmate and, in turn, have Minseok help him win his over. 

“What do you think?” 

“Jongdae, I. Maybe, we. I don’t know.” He stammered, unable to get his thoughts together.

“Okay, how about we leave yours off the table for now. Will you help me win over mine?” Jongdae asked, searching Minseok's face. “Please?”

“Of course, I’ll help you, Dae. I’d just prefer to leave me out of it,” Minseok sighed. “It wouldn’t be fair to me or my soulmate.”

“Hey, I’m not forcing you into anything. I only thought it would be fun to do it together.” Jongdae leaned back in his chair, sipping his green tea.

“If I knew who they were, maybe. I don’t have time to devote to searching.” Minseok held his cup out.

“I get it. I won’t push you, but my offer stands for whenever you’re ready.” Jongdae set his cup down to fill Minseok’s. “Can’t ever let me forget I’m younger, can you.”

“Thanks. You sound like my friends.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Minseok gave him a cheeky grin. “So tell me, how are we going to win over this soulmate of yours?”

“I’m not sure. What do you think?”

“Well, you could treat them to their favorite food? Assuming you know what they like.” Minseok drummed his fingers on the table. “Or join them on an activity they enjoy? A movie or concert? That could get expensive, though.”

“I’m not worried about money. He’s worth it,” Jongdae said. “Would a concert make a good first date?”

“No, probably not. Hmm,” Minseok mused. “You could do dinner with a lounge singer. Like a jazz club? Then again, not everyone would like that.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I think he’d enjoy that. What about inviting him for a run? He’s pretty fit.”

“You could, but that’s along the same lines as a concert. How are you going to talk while your out of shape ass wheezes?” Minseok smirked.

“Who says I’m out of shape?” Jongdae groaned. “So mean!”

“You’ve never been one to exercise willingly. I had to beg you to run with me.”

“So true,” Jongdae laughed.

Eventually, they agreed a simple letter would be a good place to start. Minseok dug around in his bag for a notebook and pen to jot down Jongdae’s ramblings. 

They wrote while they ate. Jongdae kept coming up with line after line, each one even nerdier than the last, to the point that Minseok’s sides hurt, and Jongdae had tears streaming from laughing so hard. 

In the end, they had a decent draft that Jongdae would rewrite and mail out over the weekend. 

“How do we keep losing track of time like this? The shop should’ve closed a half-hour ago.” Minseok said after checking his phone. 

“I guess we should go.” Jongdae pouted. “I was having fun.”

“Me too.” Minseok stood, picking up the empty dessert plate. “Let me find Yisoo, and then we can leave.”

“Here, let me give you some money,” Jongdae said, searching for his wallet.

“I got it.”

“Minseok, I invited you.”

“And?” Minseok smirked. “You get it next time.”

“Pain in my ass,” Jongdae muttered under his breath

Since it had started to rain, Jongdae drove Minseok home. They said their goodbyes with Minseok wishing Jongdae luck with the letter and making him promise to keep him posted. 

Once inside, Minseok fed his cat and fell into bed. He tossed and turned for hours, unable to shake the ominous feeling building in his gut.

Finally, Minseok drifted off, dreaming of his childhood. 

Dreaming of Jongdae. 

**

“Huh?” Minseok’s eyes snapped open at the buzzing drilling through his brain. His phone! “Fuck. Where is it?”

Jongdae’s name flashed across the screen. The phone went dark, only to start ringing again immediately.

_ “Hello?” _

_ “What the hell are you still doing in bed?” _

_ “Sleeping. Like any normal human would on a Saturday. Especially since you’ve been keeping me up all damn week. Leave me alone,” Minseok groaned, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?” _

_ “Ten. Now get your ass up and open the door. I got breakfast.” _

The line went dead. Minseok lay dazed for a second then scrambled out of bed to buzz him in. He was leaning against his open door when Jongdae stepped off the elevator.

“Well, aren’t you the cutest in your polka dot pj's,” Jongdae said with a huge grin.

“What?” Minseok looked down at himself, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Oh. That’s lovely. I should have changed.”

“You think that’s bad, you should see your hair,” he said, brushing past him with bags in hand. “It’s adorable. makes me want to squish your cheeks like my grandma used to when we would visit.”

“Try it and die.” Minseok glared across the room. “She only survived because she gave me cookies.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Jongdae laughed, holding up the big takeout box of coffee. “Is this the adult form of cookies?”

“Yes! You can live. For now.” Minseok rummaged in his cabinet to find an extra mug and plates.

“The cafe was kind enough to let me know what you usually ordered.” Jongdae placed a couple of containers of food in between them.

“Stalker much?” Minseok said, then doubled over at Jongdae’s face.

“Alright, laugh it up, jerk. Here, I thought I would be nice since you’ve been helping me with my soulmate. A pretty important favor mind you, and you decide to be an ass.” Jongdae turned, heading for the door.

“Hey, wait. I was kidding.” Minseok followed him.” Dae, really.”

He quickly spun around, “Gotcha!” 

“Woah, sorry,” Minseok said, tripping over his own feet. He fell smack into Jongdae, pressing him against the door. All Minseok had to do was lean up and kiss him.

“Minnie,” Jongdae breathed, looking like he might be on the same wavelength, but he shook his head and said, “Foods going to get cold.”

“Right, sorry.” Minseok straightened up, “That was mean, you know. I thought you were actually upset with me.”

“Nah, just messing with you,” Jongdae said, making up plates.

Minseok poured coffee and set out utensils on the dining room table. He chose at his usual spot, expecting Jongdae to sit across from him. Instead, they sat side-side-by side while they ate.

“This is cozy. The kitchen’s not huge but big enough to be comfortable. Did you pick the color scheme or lack thereof rather?” Jongdae asked between bites.

“Yeah. The whole place is black and white like this with a little color here and there. You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that,” Jongdae said, “I think it suits you.”

“It should. I helped design it,” Minseok laughed then realized Jongdae wasn’t laughing with him. “What’s wrong?”

Jongdae sat, chopsticks frozen in midair, eyes locked on Minseok’s wrist. “Is that it?”

“Hmm?” Minseok looked down to see the tiny yellow flower on display. “Oh, yeah. I didn’t put my watch on yet.”

“You hide it?” Jongdae asked, then shoved more food in his mouth to prevent himself from saying more.

“It started out like that, but I think it's a habit now more than anything. I used to hate it.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s so damned familiar, but I couldn’t figure out why. I didn't want to look at it,” Minseok sighed, pushing food around his plate.

“I’m truly sorry, Minnie.”

“It’s okay. It’s been a long time since I’ve let it get to me. You know, I have moments where I’m jealous of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. I’m supposed to be their friend.” Minseok sighed.

“That’s entirely normal. No more depressing shit. Finish that so I can do the dishes while you change. We’re going out.”

“What where?” Minseok asked, quickly finishing what he had left.

“A surprise,” Jongdae stacked them empty plates and headed for the kitchen, “Move it, Minseok. Dress comfy.”

Minseok cracked up when Jongdae parked in the lot of the indoor sports center and arcade. While this wasn’t shocking, given they had been to similar places several times as kids, Baekhyun and Chanyeol waiting for them certainly were unexpected.

“Morning. We ran into your pal here while getting coffee, so he asked if we wanted to tag along,” Chanyeol said.

“I thought we could have a little friendly competition.” Jongdae signed them in. “Yixing?”

“He’s coming,” Baekhyun said. “Why are you worried about him, you have your work cut out with me.”

“Oh, no. I think I’ve made a terrible mistake,” Jongdae grinned, holding the door open for Minseok. “Think we can lose him somewhere in there?”

“You’re the dumbass that invited him, “Minseok clapped his shoulder as he passed. “You deal with him.”

“Thanks.”

Inside, Minseok stopped to look around with eyebrows raised. “This is certainly more intense than the arcades we used to go to.”

For one thing, the place was huge. Full basketball courts, volleyball courts, a variety of shooting games, soccer, baseball, rock climbing, and the biggest obstacle course Minseok had ever seen. Minseok didn’t know which way to go first. 

“Soccer?” Jongdae nudged his arm.

“Told you,” Baekhyun whispered. “Seok and his soccer.”

“I assumed that’s where you’d be,” Yixing said, joining them.

“You alone?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah, hubby’s working. I don’t mind watching if you were planning on teams.”

“Nah, let’s do a solo competition. At least to warm up,” Minseok said, heading straight for the soccer games.

“Rock, paper, scissors on who goes first?” Chanyeol asked

“Yup, ready?” Baekhyun held his hand behind his back.

_ “If you don't put out, you lose, gawi bawi bo!”  _ Yixing won.

_ “Gawi bawi bo!”  _ Followed by Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

_ “Gawi bawi bo!”  _ Tied 

“ _ Bo!”  _

“Yes!” Jongdae shouted. “Minnie’s last!”

“Minnie?” Baekhyun smirked.

“Do not!” Minseok warned.

“Okay, okay. Let’s play,” Baehyun said. “I say the penalty for the loser is the obstacle course.”

“Deal.” Everyone agreed.

The screen was set up and waiting for them when they entered for their soccer game. They had fifteen seconds to attempt a goal.

Yinxing hurried since the clock had already started and missed.

“Ah, that was so bad. Yeollie?”

Chanyeol was better prepared, and he scored past the cartoon goalie. Baekhyun followed, hitting the blind spot perfectly.

“Ha! Alright! Jongdae?” Baek moved to stand by Chanyeol.

“Minseok, you go. I’ll go last,” Jongdae said while retrying his shoe.

“Okay. I’m going for the right upper corner.” Minseok pointed and took his shot for the ball to roll slowly towards the bottom right. He still managed to score. “Aigoo! What was that?”

“That looks like you got lucky,” Jongdae teased, lining up his own perfect shot. 

“You suck!” Minseok shoved him. “One more, then baseball?”

The score at the end of round two was Yixing with zero. Minseok and Jongdae were tied at one, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun leading with two.

The baseball game turned out to be a speed pitch instead of batting. Yixing did a little better, but the group heckled Minseok so badly he ended up in last place.

“Oh! Rock climbing!” Chanyeol yelled. “Please?”

“I’m game,” Jongdae said.

“I don’t like heights,” Baekhyun whined.

“Me either. However, if you forfeit, you’re automatically last,” Minseok said.

“Damn you, Minseok,” Yixing whispered.

“Oh shit. Xingie, I’m sorry.” Minseok wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to whisper, “Don’t worry, Baek will choke. There’s no way you’ll come in last.”

“I heard that!”

“See, already working his nerves.” Minseok laughed, catching the helmet Baek halfheartedly chucked at him. 

“I’ll go first. Let me get it over with,” Baekhyun said, clicking his helmet on.

The instructor explained the safety rules while hooking Baekhyun into the harness. They would press a button at the bottom and then another at the top to stop the clock. Person with the shortest time wins. 

“Is he okay?” Jongdae squished between Minseok and Chanyeol on the bench. “He’s really pale.”

“He hates amusement rides and heights,” Chanyeol whispered. “I bet it takes him over a minute.”

“I bet two,” Minseok said, holding out his hand.

“You’re on. Loser gets coffee Monday.” Chanyeol shook on it.

It took Baekhyun two minutes and thirty-six seconds to reach the top. He cried and screamed the whole way. Even Jongdae was on the floor, curled up laughing by the time he came down.

“I hate you. All of you. I’m going home,” Baekhyun grumbled, flopping half on top of Chanyeol. “I’m sweating like a pig. Do not even think about making me do the zipline. That’s a hard freaking stop for me.”

“I’m proud of you, love.” Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his damp forehead.

‘Yeah, yeah. Have fun carrying all those coffees alone, jerk.”

“Oh, you’re in the doghouse now,” Minseok chuckled. “Xing, you want to go next.”

“Save me a spot, Baek. I’m sure I’ll be joining you in the search for our dignity after this.” Yixing stepped into his harness. “Here goes nothing.”

The clock read one minute and twelve seconds when Yixing hit the end button. He propelled down looking a little green, but satisfied. Jongdae followed with a time of thirty-nine seconds, and Minseok finished in twenty-eight.

“Alright, Channie. You’re up,” Yixing said.

“Go kick their asses, babe,” Baekhyun mumbled, moving to lean on Jongdae, totally playing up the leftover fear he experienced.

“Got it,” Chanyeol said and started to climb much faster than anyone else so far.

“Hey, no fair,” Minseok yelled. “His legs are twice as long as mine. It took me three steps to his one.”

“Wait, he seems to be slowing. Minseok, you have a shot here,” Jongdae yelled and jumped up. 

“Oh, oh! It’s going to be close.” Baekhyun joined in on the yelling.

“Yah! Minseok! Winning it for the short people,” Jongdae screamed when Chanyeol finally hit the button.

“I feel like that should be a compliment,” Minseok laughed.

“Totally a compliment,” Jongdae said, hugging him. “Us smalls have to stick together.”

“Hey! I’m a small,” Baekhyun whined.

“Now you’re a small? All you ever do is remind me that you’re taller than me. Go away,” Minseok teased.

“Fair point, Shooting next?” Baekhyun asked. “I feel like I can do that.”

Turned out, Baekhyun was correct on his assumption. He wiped the floor with them. Even got a spot on the monthly leaderboard at the center. Yixing came in second, Chanyeol third, then Jongdae and Minseok.

“Hold on. I need my eye drops, and I'm going again,” Minseok said, digging through his jacket pockets.

“Eye drops?” Jongdae asked.

“The hell is he talking about,” Chanyeol added.

“Just watch.” Minseok put in the drops and picked up the gun.

This time yielded a much better score. Not enough for him to get himself out of the bottom three, but enough that he didn’t feel like a total loser.

They took a much-needed break, grabbing a table and a bunch of snacks to catch their breaths. The friendly banter kept up while they shared sodas and sausage rolls. Jongdae quickly snatched the check, claiming once again that he invited everyone, he will treat them to their meal.

“I really like him,” Baekhyun said, while Jongdae went to pay.

“You only say that because he fed you.” Minseok started stacking their trash.

“No, I mean it,” Baekhyun said, “whoever his soulmate is, sure is lucky.”

“Right.” Minseok sighed.

“Here, I’ll take that,” Yixing held his hands out.

“Are you ready for your penalty?” Jongdae asked when he returned.

“As I’ll ever be,” Minseok muttered.

Minseok wished he hadn’t eaten when he reached the top of the platform. He wasn’t usually afraid of things like this, but this? This was no joke. He and Jongdae were practically in the rafters. They had to cross two log bridges to the rack wall with nothing under it, zip line to the final platform, and then freefall to the finish line.

“You’ve got this, Minseok!” Yixing yelled from below.

“He’s right,” Jongdae whispered in his ear. “I’ll be right behind you.

The entire course was a blur to Minseok. He could hear Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughing and yelling encouragement, but had no clue what they were actually saying. Only one thing was clear to him, Jongdae’s calm and steady reassurance from behind him the entire way. 

The free fall turned out to be the most fun part of the whole day, even if he did land on his ass. Jongdae tried to pull a superhero landing but ended up sprawled out next to Minseok, both of them hysterically laughing at each other. 

“Damn! I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun pulled him to his feet. “Well, besides the other night, laughing at your crazy stories.”

“We make a point to get out and do something every so often. Most times, it's video games, but I vote for putting this on the rotation. You know, minus the high up things,” Yixing said.

“Sounds good to me,” Minseok agreed. 

“Well, thank you all for indulging a sad, lonely man in some juvenile activities. Baekhyun, I’m sorry for picking on you so much when we hardly know each other,” Jongdae said as they walked outside.

“Oi quit it! I’ll get you back, don’t worry,” Baekhyun said. “Ready to go, Yeollie?”

“Thanks for this. I had a lot of fun,” Chanyeol shook Jongdae’s hand,” And he will get you back eventually.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Oh, man. Minseok, you had better teach him to watch what he says. He wasn’t around for the last prank war,” Yixing laughed at Jongdae’s panicked face. See you guys later.”

The ride back to Minseok’s apartment was quiet. Minseok had no idea what to say. The thought of going home alone really weighed him down. For the first time in a long time, Minseok felt peace. Jongdae calmed him, much like he did when they were kids. Part of Minseok wanted to beg him to forget this whole soulmate business, but that wasn’t fair to either of them. Instead, he sat in the passenger seat, wringing his hands in his lap while biting his lip to keep his mouth shut.

Jongdae pulled into the parking garage and turned the car off without making a move to get out. He simply sat there, watching Minseok struggle with himself. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok said at the same time as Jongdae said, “Minseok.”

“You go first,” Jongdae whispered.

“No, really go ahead,” Minseok said. 

“I’d rather hear what you have to say first,” Jongdae sighed. 

“Dae, I feel like I’m still free-falling here, only without the harness,” Minseok blurted out then slapped his hands over his mouth. He struggled with his seatbelt until it finally clicked, and all but ran from the car.

Jongdae found him pressing the button more than necessary while cursing under his breath, and started laughing, “Don’t break the thing. It’s a lot of steps, and I’ve done enough physical activity for one day.”

“Shut up,” Minseok muttered, pressing the button even harder. “Please leave before I say more stupid shit.”

The elevator finally pinged its arrival. Minseok rushed inside, slamming the button for his floor. Jongdae followed him, because why wouldn’t he? 

Stomping down the hall, Minseok pulled his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked his door. “After you,” He said, knowing Dae wasn’t letting him off the hook.

“Come sit with me,” Jongdae whispered and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch. 

“What?” Minseok asked, staring down at Jongdae’s fingers wrapped around his wrist.

With his free hand, Jongdae quickly unfastened Minseok’s watch and laid it on the table. He rubbed soothing circles over the tiny yellow flower. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Jongdae watched Minseok grimace.

“I’m not allowed.”

“Why?”

“Are you a child?” Minseok met his eyes.

“No. I’m in love, Minseok. And I think you love me too.”

“I can’t love you, wait. What?” Minseok yanked his arm out of Jongdae’s hold. “Did you just say?”

“I did.”

“What about your soulmate?” Minseok asked, frustration bleeding into his voice. “What have we been working on for the past two weeks?”

“Give me your hand.”

“No. Jongdae, this isn’t fair. You always knew how I felt about you. And you left. You stopped answering my calls. You forgot about me.”

“Kim Minseok, give me your damn hand,” Jongdae begged. 

Against his better judgment, Minseok held out his hand. Jongdae pressed a tiny kiss on the soul mark, then pulled Minseok’s hand to his right ear.

“What the hell are you?” That’s when Minseok saw it. The tiny blue flower that matched his own. “No fucking way.”

“Yes, love. When I told you I came to find my soulmate, I wasn’t lying. However, I wasn’t planning on bumping into you on my first night back. You took me completely by surprise. And that was before you said you didn’t know who your soulmate was.” Jongdae’s breath caught in his throat as Minseok’s fingertips brushed over his mark. 

“Why didn’t you say something then and there?”

“A little overwhelming considering we had an audience. Baekhyun figured it out, though. He was waiting for me when I left the coffee shop.”

“He was not!”

“Yes, and he takes his best friend duties quite seriously. I was informed that certain body parts would be missing if I was toying with you,” Jongdae giggled as Minseok’s mouth popped open. “Needless to say, I won him over.”

“I’m not surprised,” Minseok laughed.

“I was going to see how long it took you to realize that I was working my way through every suggestion you gave me. I even have reservations at the little blues club you like,” Jongdae took both of Minseok’s hands in his. “I couldn’t wait any longer. It was torture watching you tear yourself apart because of guilt.”

“Sad thing is, I think I knew. I mean, I hoped, but I feel different when I’m with you. I just thought I was crazy because, you know.”

“Does that mean you’ll go on that date with me Friday night?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Come here and kiss me, jerk,” Jongdae pulled him closer for a small chaste kiss then pressed their foreheads together. “Say, yes. Please?”

“Yes.”

“Thank God! Now please call your friend before he bursts through that door.”

“Nah, he can wait,” Minseok said, reaching for him. A thrill went through him seeing their marks together and then again as they really kissed this time.

END

**Author's Note:**

> My dear prompter, this was harder than I thought it would be. I apparently do not understand the meaning of no angst. I rewrote this five times, trying for as much fluff as possible. I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I would also like to apologize if this is a hot mess. I wrote it while working on very little sleep.
> 
> To the Mods. Thank you. Just thank you. You gave me the time I needed to get something put together that I'm pretty satisfied with. Thanks for sticking with me and cheering me on.
> 
> To the readers, thanks for giving my messy little story a shot. <3


End file.
